


Switching Things Up

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Glovesperor, M/M, Nervousness, Porn With Plot, Smut, Technically?, a bit of humor maybe?, comfort too, domestic almost, hope it's not ooc whoops, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: When Gloves suggests to Emperor that he would like to top him Emperor is quite surprised and curious so he agrees but he's secretly very nervous about it all, not like he'll let it show however but it's not like Gloves won't ease his mind and help him through it all too.
Relationships: Emperor/Gloves (Splatoon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Switching Things Up

“I was wondering if I could...y’know uh _top_ tonight?” 

When Gloves asked the question in the morning during breakfast it was pretty straight forward what he was asking for. Conversations about their sex life were common and normal between them so it wasn't a shocking topic, and the question could’ve easily been something truly bad- yet Emperor couldn’t help but respond to the question with a question of his own.

“Huh?”

“I was thinking it could be fun if we switched things up tonight!” Gloves smiled nervously, clearly a little on the edge about the topic. “This whole time we’ve been together has mostly been just me receiving from you and I’ve been thinking it over the past few weeks and I've decided that it’s time to give back to you too.” The green inkling, as nervous as he looked, smiled warmly and set his coffee mug down to hold Emperor’s hand and give it a firm squeeze., “And make you feel good too.”

“Hmph.” Emperor huffed jokingly with a smile of his own. “Just because I’m not at the receiving end doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy what we do love.” Emperor calmly placed a kiss on his hand squeezing back. “I assure you, if me not feeling good is what you’re worrying about then there’s no need to fret your silly mind over because I very much do.” 

“Pft I mean yeah _duh_ .” Gloves snorted. “I know that Emp, I just…” Gloves averted his gaze, licking his suddenly dry lips before looking back at him and continuing. “I _want_ to try it out with you, I _really_ want to. I think it would be a nice change of pace even if it’s just this once.”

Emperor nodded his head and hummed, pondering for a moment and suddenly feeling a bit... _nervous_ . How on earth did he tell his boyfriend he had never bottomed before? Emperor had been the dominant one all his life, he knew what to do to someone but he had no idea what to do _as_ that someone. He wasn’t opposed to the idea however, in fact he quite honestly was curious on how it would go and feel but he wasn’t sure if he’d be any good at it or if he’d even _like_ it. 

“Well, have _you_ ever topped before?” Emperor asked carefully dodging the question to bide himself some time, he was also kinda hoping that perhaps Gloves was also in the same boat as he was since it would mean they were _both_ going to be trying something new with each other so that wayEmperor wouldn’t have to feel-

“Yeah I’ve topped plenty of times before.” Gloves answered with a curt smile and Emperor felt his smile quiver, great, now he was feeling even more nervous than before. “How about you Emp? You ever bottom before?”

Emperor hadn’t planned for Gloves to ask him the same question, he was quiet for longer than he should have been so now he was just sitting there holding his boyfriend’s hand and sweating like a mad man unsure of what to say. What did he even say to that? What _could_ he say to that? The answer wasn’t that hard but part of his pride and ego wanted to claw and fight back, stubbornly he refused to let them win.

“I...no.” Emperor wanted to slap himself for sounding so pathetic, his ego felt a little wounded.

“Really?” Gloves gasped, a not so subtle smile spreading across his face. “Am I going to be the first to top you?” 

“Yes.” Emperor admitted quite embarrassed, his ears and face flushing as he spoke. “You would be the first.”

“How come though?" Gloves chuckled quietly to himself before asking more seriously. "Have you never wanted to before?”

“I never saw a reason to do so, no.” The yellow inkling slightly shrugged and cleared his throat, “That is to say however, if _you_ wish to try it out I am willing to as well. I'm quite curious on how it will go too.”

“Oh! I can guide you through it all, I promise to be gentle and- wait, so does that mean you’re down to do it babe? Tonight?” Emperor gave in and nodded with a skittish smile which had Gloves beaming gleefully. “Ah! I’m so excited!” 

Emperor continued to smile and laugh at his boyfriend's excited rambling of what he planned to do, he was excited as well of course but equally as anxious too. The feeling didn’t quite go away even as the two continued to eat their breakfast as normal. Knowing they had to depart to go to work in half an hour, they rushed to finish their meal and leave which did distract Emp for a few minutes on his way out. Emperor hoped work would help his ease his strangely tense mind. With how busy he usually was at the company, he was sure by the time he arrived at work his nervousness would be long forgotten.

* * *

Work did not help ease his mind or ease the nervousness whatsoever.

For whatever reason today he was only tasked with signing and going through paperwork in his office. No meetings, no discussing future dress lines for the Enperry brand, just endless paperwork which meant Emperor’s mind was running rampant with his worries and doubts.

Over and over his mind began to play the worst case scenarios of potentially embarrassing things that could occur with Gloves, all stemming from his own inexperience. He had never been more worried for a night of sex with his boyfriend, this was truly going to be a first for him.

Aggravatingly placing another paper in his completed pile, Emperor noted he was quite ahead on what he needed to get done. Feeling his wrist beginning to ache either way he decided that perhaps it would be a good time to take a break and clear his mind. Booting up his laptop and checking to make sure his door was locked he wondered if perhaps doing research on ‘bottoming’ would perhaps better eliminate this doubts and worries. 

**_‘How do you bottom for the first time’_ **

That seemed about right, Emperor pressed search and waited for the results to pop up. Immediately he was bombarded with forums and ask pages, reading through the headlines he clicked the one that seemed to fit his situation most and down the rabbit hole he went.

Sadly however, even after an hour of reading article after article and watching videos, Emperor felt like none of the information wasn’t anything he already knew. They all had the common theme of ‘it’s different for everyone’ and that while some people loved receiving, others absolutely hated it which was of no help to him. It didn’t help he questioned the articles’ credibility from the wild descriptions of sex that sounded nothing like how it truly was. 

“ _Hmph_.” 

He supposed it truly was a matter of actually doing it and seeing for himself, which honestly made him even more nervous. Almost scared even at the thought that perhaps he wouldn’t like it while Gloves clearly would and Emperor would be forced to neglect one of his boyfriend’s needs too. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought about the possibility sooner to be honest, of course eventually Gloves would’ve asked him for this he was an inkling with needs. If he didn’t like it he supposed Gloves could simply use a toy in his spare time but Emperor didn’t know if he liked the thought of buying Gloves a pocket pussy as a replacement for _himself_ -

Shaking his head aggressively he decided to push those thought away and go back to his neglected work, thoughts like those were absolutely not helping him. He had several hours before he came home anyways, which was plenty of time to sort his thoughts. 

He had _time_.

  
  


* * *

Except when that _time_ quickly flew by.

“See you tomorrow Mr. Emperor sir.” His intern spoke agonizingly sweetly behind Emperor’s back which he responded to by simply giving her a slightly raised wave, he didn’t even bother to look back. The tall inkling walked confidently out of the building with his head raised up high, even though he certainly didn’t feel all too confident at the moment.

The drive home was short and uneventful and as soon as he saw the gates to his home he knew he had quite a lot ahead of him. Once the car was parked inside the luxurious home he walked slowly to the front door, to finishing collecting his thoughts one more time. The more thought he put into it the more he realized that perhaps he was overthinking this and perhaps everything would go smoothly like it normally did. He was neglecting the fact that his Gloves reassured him he’d be guiding him through it so there was no need to fret. 

'No need to and yet there here he was' he reminded.

The tall inkling opened the front door and was immediately greeted by the familiar smell of his boyfriend’s cooking coming in the kitchen. He set his things down on the nearby table and walked into the lavish room, indeed finding his boyfriend finishing up their dinner near the stove. Slowly making his way over quietly he surprised the shorter inkling with his low and sultry voice.

“It smells wonderful love.” Emperor didn't hesitate to take the opportunity and snake his hand around his boyfriend's waist, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on his forehead before letting go. 

“Emp you’re home!” Gloves laughed and returned the kiss. “I’m almost done, just let me finish up while you wash your hands and set the table okay?”

Emperor agreed and helped his boyfriend serve themselves, after sitting down the two like usual talked about their work and told silly stories that occurred throughout their day. Eventually the two finished up and both silently sat, knowing fully well what was awaiting them.

“I’ll clean up, go shower and I’ll see you in the room.” Gloves spoke up with a cheeky smile and a wink, very 'attractively' standing up and clearing the table. Emperor laughing at his actions did as he was told and went into the shower, admittedly cutting his usual cleaning process short to save him. The nervousness was still there but his excitement began to slowly creep up again, coincidentally getting Emperor hard in the shower.

Once out and nearly dried, he stepped back into the dimly lit bedroom with his towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Gloves was already there taking out the things they needed from their bed counter and laying them on the bed, his boyfriend turned his head and flashed him a knowing glance which made Emperor ache for him even more. The green inkling wasted to time making his way over to him and pulling him down for a kiss, his hand lightly playing with his cock through his towel which earned him a playful smack on his ass. 

For the first time that day Emperor felt his worries melt away with Glove’s touches, his mind turned off and he let himself enjoy the moment. Gloves pulled him towards their bed and had Emperor lay on his back and carefully crawled on top of him. The green inkling began to strip himself free from his own shirt and free Emperor from his towel exposing him for him alone. Emperor watched as his boyfriend began to immediately stroke his semi harden cock, his loving eyes never leaving his own. 

“I’ve been waiting for this all day.” Gloves admitted quietly and lowered himself to begin sucking gently on his tip before slowly taking more. Emperor sighed in content and let Gloves pleasure him, he really was overthinking this there was nothing to worry about. 

That is, everything seemed to be going smoothly until Gloves began to slowly spread his leg and carefully began to toy with him further down, Emperor immediately responded to this with a slight jump at the sensation which startled Gloves and made him stop what he was doing to look up. Suddenly aware of his unusual reaction Emperor quickly laughed it off and just as quickly tried to cover it up.

“You surprised me…! Forgive me love.” Emperor felt his heartbeat race as the situation suddenly hit him in the face, he had barely even been touched and he had _flinched_ , this was not a good sign.

“Oh.” Gloves although a bit worried slowly nodded in understanding. “Can I continue still?”

“Yes.” Emperor answered a bit too quickly, admittedly wanting to try again. 

“Heh, someone’s eager.” Gloves joked to lighten the mood and leave the moment behind them. The green inkling reached for the lube container not too far off Emperor’s side, the sound of him popping the cap open had Emperor’s mouth go dry. He poured a generous amount on his fingers, slowly rubbing it in his hand to warm it up.

Emperor was nervous again, he was extremely nervous and almost… _scared_. He knew Gloves would never hurt him but knowing he wouldn’t know how it would feel was enough to have his heart nearly explode from his chest. Time seemed to slow as Gloves warmed up the lube, Emperor deciding it would be best to simply not look and just face the potential negative reaction. Gloves leaned down to finally tease Emperor but as soon as he looked up from what he was doing he noticed Emperor looking away with his chest rising unusually fast, Gloves didn’t notice himself although looking away still letting his hand touch Emperor which immediately like before had Emperor flinch in response. Gloves pulled away and wiped the lube off his fingers, looming himself over Emp to get a better look at him.

“Emp? Hey, are you okay?” Gloves stared at him with even more concern. “You’re flinching and you’re flushed down to the neck.”

“What- nonsense I’m-” Emperor opened his eyes and looked at himself in a nearby mirror, he indeed _was_ flushed red and looking like a mess. He looked back at Gloves and tried to smugly smile his way out of it. “I’m just a little warm is all, you can go on.” His excuse was a desperate grasp at loose strings with no point since Gloves saw right through him and was not convinced. Putting the cap back on the lube bottle, Gloves set it down back on the bed and pulled Emperor back up to sitting position with him.

“Seriously, what’s wrong Emp?” Gloves asked gently, covering Emperor with the nearby towel as he spoke, even including to cover himself and hiding the obvious tent in his boxers from sight. Emperor stared at the action with surprise and embarrassment, he had just killed the mood.

“I should’ve stopped when you flinched the first time,” Gloves sighed heavily and shook his head, looking extremely guilty. “I’m sorry, did I...rush you into this?”

“What?” Emperor did not expect Gloves to suddenly shift the blame onto himself.

“I’m the one who suggested and wanted to do this in the first place earlier and you’re clearly not enjoying it right now, am I going too fast?” 

“No, absolutely not.” Emperor quickly cut in, he was smiling but he was visibly being bothered by something. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just...nervous.”

“Yeah, I can kinda tell.” Gloves smiled gently and leaned in to press a small kiss on his cheek. “It’s ok though.” Gloves held his face in his palm to caress his cheek gently, “If at any point you don’t like what we’re doing, tell me and we’ll stop, no questions asked.”

“I know.” Emperor hated how comforting those words felt, but he was secretly thankful they were said. Slowly he began feeling his confidence come back to him and feeling suddenly bolder he pulled Gloves into a heated kiss to lighten their mood again. The smaller inkling happily complied and let himself be pulled on top of Emp to try one more time.

After separating Gloves grabbed the lube container again and repeated his same process, Emp this time carefully watched, noting how handsome and confident Gloves looked, he looked absolutely stunning. Carefully Gloves spread Emperor’s legs and teasingly began rubbing small circles around his hole, placing small kisses and bite marks on his thighs as he went along. 

Emperor much more prepared, nodded silently and urged Gloves to continue. Gloves smiled in return and let one of his fingers slowly enter him. Surprisingly the sensation did not feel unpleasant to Emp, not normal but it wasn’t unwelcomed either. Slowly Gloves began to finger him and insert another finger, gently spreading him open much like how Emperor did with him on normal nights. Just as Gloves had promised he was gentle and slow, only occasionally did he sped up to get a small gasp or reaction out of Emp which he didn't mind and encouraged. The act continued for far longer than what Emperor usually remembered doing however and a bit puzzled he sat up slightly to look at his boyfriend.

“I don’t usually prepare you for _this_ long do I?” Emperor hated to admit he was impatient for the real deal, the fingers felt nice but he felt he was ready.

“I know, I know.” Gloves couldn’t help but giggle knowing exactly what he was feeling. “But this is your first time and I don’t want it to hurt too badly if at all.” 

Emperor hummed and laid back down, letting himself be carried away a little longer by Glove’s bites and fingering. He didn’t have to wait for too thankfully, Gloves removed his fingers soon after and reached to pour more lube on his hand. Emperor watched with hungry eyes as Gloves finally took off his boxers and freed his very hard cock, stroking himself with the lube while giving Emperor a cocky look he'd be proud of. 

“On your hands and knees Emp.” Gloves instructed immediately and he eagerly did as he was told, his heart was pounding again but mostly from excitement and curiosity of what was to come. He felt Gloves rub against his hole, most likely teasing him but also as a silent last warning. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Emperor nearly gasped as soon as he felt Gloves slowly slide himself in, his boyfriend’s hands gripped his hips as he used them for leverage to shove himself further in. Emperor was shocked at the stark difference from Glove’s fingers to his dick. The feeling was a lot more harder to understand and process since pain did begin to rise from the intrusion. Once Gloves was fully inside both boys let out small gasps and moans.

“Oh- fuck…” Gloves smiled to himself and pulled back, letting himself almost slide out of Emperor before thrusting back in experimentally, giving Emperor time to feel him and stop him if anything was hurting. Although Gloves was incredibly patient he was beginning to want to let loose and start fucking his boyfriends brains out, he almost couldn’t handle it he was extremely tight. Gloves stayed his grown however and waited patiently for Emp to give him the go ahead while just letting himself enjoy the tight feeling around him.

Emperor on the other however was struggling quite a bit with the opposite, the feeling of his boyfriend inside of him while not uncomfortable felt extremely strange and just the tiniest bit painful. The yellow inkling thought back to how it was when _he_ was the one inside of Gloves and how the smaller inkling immediately seemed to show how pleasured he was from the action. He supposed since this was his first time it only made sense it wouldn't be same.

“Everything ok babe? Anything hurting?” Gloves interrupted his thoughts as he leaned over to press a small kiss on his shoulder while he removed one of the hands on his hip to rub small circles on his back. A comforting action which almost made Emperor feel guilty to admit he was feeling what Gloves had been warning him about earlier.

“I’m fine, it’s just...different.” Emperor admitted and let himself lower closer to the bed for support. 

“Yeah I know what you mean,” Gloves continuously pressed kisses all over his back. “It’s ok just take your time and let me know when you’re ready for me to move okay?” Although Emperor couldn’t see it, Gloves smiled gently as he spoke and soon after occupied himself with massaging Emperor’s ass and lower back, letting the soft flesh flow in his hands as a soothing action. Emperor smiled at his words and let himself like his boyfriend said take his time and simply let himself feel the sensation of Gloves being inside of him. The small pain Emperor felt were still present but the small bits of pleasure from being _filled_ began to make themselves known slowly but surely. 

“I-” Emperor felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks, he almost couldn’t believe what he was about to say. “Love, could you...move for me now?”

Gloves didn’t have to be told twice as he moved his hands back onto his hips, giving himself a good grip to slowly begin moving in and out. Emperor continued to let himself feel the sensation, indeed beginning to slowly see why it was so enjoyable for Gloves in the first place. Gloves chuckled quietly to himself as he began noticing Emperor slightly move against him to take in more. Taking this as a good sign Gloves began to speed up while still keeping a gentle pace. 

“Oh my-” Emperor gasped audibly and closed his eyes. The feeling of Gloves moving harder began to send small pleasurable waves down Emperor’s entire body, leaving the taller male weak. “Gloves, more please.”

Surprised by the sudden eagerness, Gloves grinned and sped up his pace and a bit of how hard he was thrusting which pleased Emperor greatly. Their pace while slow compared to other nights felt incredibly right to them. Emperor reached for himself and began stroking himself to the thrusts, embarrassingly letting out noises from his boyfriend occasionally thrusting inside him in just the right way. Gloves couldn’t help himself either from seeing him touch himself and gave his ass a light spank, causing a gasp to escape from Emperor's lips. 

“Who’s the bitch now huh Emp?” Gloves asked and admittedly slightly out of air, most likely due to his lack of stamina from getting a bit ahead of himself. Emperor didn’t seem to notice however or didn't care, only being able to quietly respond with gasps and moans, but nodding in agreement. The two only seemed to be able to hold off for another few minutes before Gloves began to noticeably lose his rhythm.

“Love…” Emperor gasped, knowing full well what was coming and in his needy state eagerly wanting it to come, quite literally.

“I’m going to fucking cum Emp,” Gloves warned and lowered himself further, forcing Emp fully down onto bed as Gloves fucked him into it. “Fuck baby I’m going to-” Gloves couldn’t even finish his sentence before he began shaking and slowing down, panting out of air as he released his load inside of Emperor while he kissed and bit into his neck to continue leaving more marks as he rode off his high. Emperor gasped, his vocabulary inaudible as he mumbled Glove’s name and mixed it with words of praise and love.

“So good love….so good for me.” Emperor mumbled quietly, feeling Gloves pull out and grab one of their cleaning towels to wipe his mess, not before admiring his work of course.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Gloves grinned mischievously before flipping Emp over again, grabbing Emperor’s cock and stroking it quickly. Emperor thrusted his hips into his hand, sitting up slightly to try and pull his boyfriend’s face closer. Gloves let Emp have his way and lightly sucked on the tip, Emp not lasting long after that cumming straight into his mouth. They quietly collapsed next to each other, Gloves still doing his best to clean himself up and sit back up to wash himself in their bathroom. 

“Mmlove...stay.” Emperor groaned as soon as he saw Gloves stand up and walk away. 

“Let me just finish this and I’ll come right back.” Gloves chuckled and hurriedly cleaned himself in the sink, coming back with a warm wet towel to finish cleaning Emp as well. Once discarding the towels and being as clean as possible, Gloves finally let himself collapse into bed with Emperor who immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Quietly the two listened to each other’s breathing and heart beats, slowly calming down and feeling their need for rest starting to pull them into sleep.

“We’re doing this again, tomorrow.” Emperor spoke quietly, letting his head rest on top of Glove’s who snorted in response.

“Yes Emp, now go to sleep.” 

The two exchanged a few more kisses and goodnights before settling themselves into the bed and each other's arms, passing out content and satisfied again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't there more Glovesperor smut? We need more...this is criminal.
> 
> Anyways, sorry not sorry if this is bad (I'm kidding yes I'm sorry)


End file.
